No quiero ir a mi casa
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Gwen no quiere ir a su casa, No soy muy buena dando resuemenes, porfavor lea Gwevin Gwevin


``No quiero ir a mi casa´´ Dijo ella, cuando el parqueo el coche en frente de su casa, sin decir nada arranco nuevamente condujo en silencio hasta su departamento

**Flashback **

Gwen… que casualidad encontrarte aquí´´ Dijo un chico dirigiéndose hacia Gwen y Kevin que estaban en el parque sentados en una banca

``Tom, que haces aquí´´ Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie

``Pues supongo que es pura casualidad´´ Dijo Tom

``Porque siempre que nos encontramos es pura casualidad´´ Dijo Gwen

``Yo le diría que es destino entonces´´ Dijo Tom, el miro de reojo a Kevin ``Sigues saliendo con esa basura´´ Concluyo

``La única basura que veo por aquí eres tú y tu cara de estúpido´´ Dijo Gwen, Kevin se puso de pie

``Oh no me trates así querida Gwen´´ Dijo el, mientras taraba de tomar su mano pero ella se lo impidió

``Vete ahora´´ Dijo ella

``Qué pasa si…´´ Kevin no lo dejo terminar cuando lo tomo por la camisa y lo alzo unos centímetros de suelo

``Te juro que si no te vas ahora, te romperé todo lo que se llama cara´´ Amenazo Kevin, él se soltó de Kevin, frunciendo el ceño mientras se alejaba de ellos ``Estas bien´´ Dijo el, tomándole las manos

``Si… estoy bien´´ Dijo ella

`` ¿Te molesta muy seguido?´´ Pregunto el, ella volteo a mirarlo

``Todo el día´´ Dijo ella

**Fin Flashback **

``Me puedo quedar aquí, ¿verdad?´´ Dijo ella

``Claro ya lo has hecho antes, ¿Por qué no ahora?´´ Dijo Kevin, mientras tiraba las llaves del departamento en la mesa

``Bueno porque antes mis papas no estaban y no corrías el riesgo de morir en manos de mi papa, pero ahora mis padres si están´´ Dijo ella, mientras lo seguía a la cocina

``Eso no me importa, tu padre no me puede matar porque sabe que tú sufrirías mucho´´ Dijo Kevin

``Es un buen punto´´ Dijo Gwen, ambos salieron de la cocina mientras Gwen se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión, Kevin entro al cuarto un momento, al rato salió

``Quieres comer algo´´ Dijo el, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos

``Si, acaso sabes cocinar´´ Dijo ella, mientras lo volteaba a ver, que había salido del cuarto sin camisa, trataba de no sonrojarse al verlo así

``Bueno si´´ Dijo Kevin, mientras se dirigía directamente a la cocina, ella lo siguió sin pensarlo más

``A que te refieres con eso, exactamente qué es lo que sabes cocinar´´ Dijo ella, apoyando en la barra

``Bueno… se cocinar, pasta… más pasta, un poco más de pasta´´ Dijo el

``Bien entonces creo que comeremos pasta´´ Dijo Gwen

``Tú lo has dicho´´ Dijo el

``Necesitas ayuda´´ Dijo Gwen

``Claro, puedes venir aquí y besarme ahora´´ Dijo el, mientras se apoyaba también en la barra sobre sus codos muy cerca de ella

``Crees que eso puede ayudar´´ Dijo ella

``Claro que si´´ Dijo acercándose a ella, hasta el punto de rozar sus labios, moviéndose uno dentro del otro, profundizándolo más llevándolo a situaciones más allá que nunca, mientras él se dio la vuelta para ahora estar en frente de ella, pasando sus manos por su cintura y atraerla a él aferrándose a su cuerpo ``Eso es suficiente, tengo hambre´´ Dijo ella, cortando sorpresivamente el beso

Eran casi las once de la noche, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá abrazados en un rincón viendo televisión

``Tienes sueño´´ Dijo notando que se le cerraban los ojo solos ``Vamos a dormir´´ Concluyo, ella le sonrió, mientras ambos se pusieron de pie, Kevin apago la televisión mientras la tomaba de la mano acompañándola a la habitación, ambos se acostaron mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho y lo abrazaba ``Sabes… eres cursi´´ Dijo el, ella sonrió un poco

``En serió continua, que más piensas de mi´´ Dijo ella sin aun abrir los ojos

``Eres… linda, buena gente, me entiende, eres comprensiva, me perdona, eres una niña dulce´´ Dijo el

``Sabes… puede que sea cursi, linda, buena gente, que te entienda, comprensiva, que te perdone y una niña dulce, pero no soy estúpida si me mientes lo voy a saber, si me engañas lo voy a descubrir, y si juegas con migo me las vas a pagar, así que estas advertido´´ Dijo ella, él tuvo una pequeña risa

``De acuerdo… gracias´´ Dijo el

``Gracias porque´´ Dijo ella

``Gracias por… por todo, por estar con migo, por confiar en mí, por quererme tanto, gracias Gwen´´ Dijo Kevin

``Hay personas que nacieron para estar juntas, tal vez nosotros seamos una de esas personas´´ Dijo ella

Hey despierta´´ Dijo el, mientras movía su cuerpo en la cama ``Gwen despierta´´ Dijo el nuevamente

``Que quieres´´ Dijo ella, sin ánimos

``Despierta, tu teléfono de ha dejado de sonar´´ Dijo el, ella reacciono rápidamente mientras miraba el reloj de pared, eran las diez de la mañana de un sábado, nunca había dormido tanto

``Mis papas deben estar muy preocupados´´ Dijo Gwen, mientras se sentaba en la cama

``Y lo dudas´´ Dijo el

``Voy a tomar una ducha´´ Dijo ella, él le sonrió él tenía un pantalón distinto al de ayer con el cabello un poco mojado ya se había bañado solo tenía que ponerse la camisa, al poco rato ella salió del baño mientras se dirija a la sala donde él ya estaba

``Qué tal si vamos a desayunar´´ Dijo Kevin, ella no dijo nada, solo se dirigió a él sin mencionar palabra y se le lanzo encima besándolo profundamente y por sorpresa, él puso sus manos en su cintura mientras ella estaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo besándolo profundamente

``Wow que fue eso´´ Dijo Kevin, finalizado el beso

``Nada solo te quería besar, hay algún problema en que una chica quiera besar a su novio´´ Dijo Gwen, él sonrió

``No hay ningún problema, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras y donde quieras´´ Dijo el

``Que quieren ordenar´´ Dijo el mesero acercándose amablemente a la mesa de la pareja

``Lo mismo de siempre´´ Dijo Gwen, ambos conversaban felizmente mientras también comían

``Dónde diablos has estado´´ Dijo Ben, llego al rato acercándose a su mesa

``Estaba con Kevin´´ Dijo Gwen

``Sabes cuantas llamadas tengo de tu papa, me está amenazando que si no te encontraba me iba a matar, porque apagaste tu insignia´´ Dijo Ben

``Lo siento por querer tener un rato a solas con mi novio´´ Dijo Gwen

``No se te pudo ocurrir ir a mi departamento´´ Dijo Kevin

``Bueno… tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza como para pensar en eso, más vale que vayas a tu casa ahora antes que tus padres llame al abuelo Max y ponga a un batallón entero a buscarte´´ Dijo Ben

``Ésta bien iré a mi casa´´ Dijo ella

``Yo te llevo´´ Dijo Kevin, el tiro un poco de dinero en la mesa mientras se ponían de pie y se dirigían al auto, mientras Ben veían como estaban tan tranquilos


End file.
